


Chat de gouttière

by Pwassonne



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur Ikuto de Shugo Chara, et toute l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec Utau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat de gouttière

Ils ont une promesse à tenir. Le guignol qui joue les enseignants, le chien de garde d’Utau, le vieux larbin de Gôzen, et même le gamin Sanjô qui se prend pour un samouraï. Pour tous ces gens, ce qui passe avant tout le reste, c’est la promesse de ramener l’Embryon à un seigneur dont ils n’ont jamais vu le visage.

Ikuto veut penser qu’il est différent, comme un chat de gouttière. Rien ne le rattache à eux.  
À part Utau.

“Un jour tu l’emmèneras avec toi, c’est tellement romantique, nya...”  
“Ferme-la, Yoru. Je te rappelle qu’on parle de ma soeur.”


End file.
